


bloom

by grayparticles



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, OT3, Sort of????, but only for pierre
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayparticles/pseuds/grayparticles
Summary: 사랑을 해야만 색을 볼 수 있게 되는 세계
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen, Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc, Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen, Pierre Gasly/Max Verstappen
Kudos: 6





	bloom

사랑을 알게 된 남자의 눈에 세상은 찬란했고, 사랑이 끝났다고 그 광채마저 사라지는 것은 아니었다. 맥스 베르스타펜은 자신의 사랑이 '끝난' 것은 아닐 것이라고 믿고 싶었으나, 사실 잘 봐줘봐야 '거절당한' 것임은 사무치도록 잘 알고 있었다. 모를 수가 없었다. 잊을만하면 드물게 당황한 다니엘 리카도의 표정이 꿈에 나왔기 때문이다. 어쨌든 맥스가 색상을 볼 수 있게 된 것은 다니엘 덕분, 혹은 다니엘 탓이었다.

시력과 혈액 검사 결과는 맥스의 감정이 착각이 아니었다는 것을 증명했다. 과연 흑백의 세상에서 태어난 인간들이 색을 볼 수 있게 되는 계기 내지는 주원인이 '진정한 사랑'이 맞는지에 대해서는 동서고금을 막론하고 많은 논란이 있었지만, 어쨌든 지금은 21세기였고 이제 사람들은 성인이 될 때까지도 색을 볼 수 없을 때는 그냥 병원에 갔다. 단 10초면 사랑을 했든 말든 망막에 미발현 상태로 있던 원추세포를 활성화시킬 수 있었다.

사랑을 하게 되면 무슨 호르몬이 변하고, 무슨 일련의 반응들이 망막을 자극해……. 분명 생물학 수업시간에 들은 기억이 있었지만, 아직도 색을 보지 못하는 다른 학생들이 드물게도 의욕적으로 수업을 들을 때, 맥스는 이미 창밖의 새파란 하늘을 노려보고 있었다. 그는 하늘을 가로지르는 흰 비행운을 응시했다. 아마 그 비행운을 만든 비행기는 아버지의 회사—조금 더 정확하게 말하자면, 아버지가 이사진으로 있는 회사—에서 제조되었을 것이다.

그는 자신의 미래를 어렵지 않게 상상할 수 있었다. 대학을 졸업하고 나면 당연히 아버지의 회사에 들어갈 것이다. 민간 및 군용 항공기를 기획하고, 제작하고, 판매하는 과정 어딘가에 부표처럼 떠다닐 것이고, 어쩌면 평생 그럴 수도 있었다. 그리고 당연히, 다니엘 리카도는 그 미래에 없었다.

맥스 베르스타펜이 생각했던 미래에는 피에르 가슬리라는 사람도 없었다. 그는 아주 우연히 맥스의 삶에 끼어 들어왔는데, 그건 꽤 즐거운 변화였으나 동시에 인생의 궤적을 일그러뜨릴 정도는 아니었다. 이러한 이유로 맥스는 피에르의 침범을 반겼다.

피에르 가슬리는 공군사관학교 생도였는데, 이는 그의 학교에서 30분이면 모나코에 있는 맥스의 집에 올 수 있었다는 뜻이다. 프랑스 내에서 거의 정반대 편에 있는 자신의 집에 가려면 지나치게 오래 걸린다는 이유로, 피에르는 외박을 나올 때면 대개 모나코로 왔다. 요란한 벨소리에 몇 번 잠이 깬 이후로 맥스는 피에르에게 그냥 출입 키를 줬다.

그들의 주말은 언제나 비슷했는데, 일단 피에르는 그의 집에 몇 시에 도착하든지 가방을 던지듯이 내려놓고, 정복을 벗어 걸어놓고 무조건 침대에 누웠다. 맥스가 이미 누워있든 말든 신경 쓰지 않았다. 그리고 역시 맥스가 자기를 어이없다는 시선으로 보든 말든 깊은 잠에 빠져들었다. 피에르는 대개 저녁에 눈을 떴고, 맥스를 발로 차서라도 깨워 피파를 하자고 종용했다. 그는 언제나 파리 생제르맹을 골랐다.

그 후의 일정은 그날의 승패에 따라 조금씩 달랐는데, 어쨌든 끝은 같았다. 피에르의 체격은 큰 편이 아니었으나 몸은 생도답게 단련되어 있었고, 맥스는 그 점을 좋아했다. 솔직히 말하자면 맥스가 처음 그에게 관심을 갖게 된 것도 정확히 그 이유였다.

프랑스 공군에 납품하게 될 신형 군용기 인수식에는 사관학교 생도들도 일부 참여했다. 참여라는 말은 조금 과장된 것이었고, '진열'에 가까웠다. 어쨌든 정복을 입고 뒤쪽에 앉아있는 많지 않은 생도들 중에 피에르 가슬리도 있었다. 인수식이 끝난 후에 생도들은 알코올을 입에 대지 못한 채 해산 명령을 기다리며 어슬렁거리고 있었고, 맥스는 연회장의 사각에서 쭈그리고 있는 모자를 쓴 생도를 발견했다.

여기서 뭐해? 동년배로 보이는 남자에게 맥스는 물었고, 그는 모자챙을 매만지며 대답했다. 눈에 안 띄려고 하고 있어. 왜? 이어지는 맥스의 질문에 그는 확 고개를 꺾어 맥스를 올려다봤다. 여기 어딘가에 마주치고 싶지 않은 사람이 있어서. 청회색의 눈동자가 맥스의 얼굴에 잠시 머물렀다가 아래로 떨어졌다. 그건 별로 좋은 생각이 아닌 것 같은데, 맥스는 말을 이었다. 남들 시선을 피할 수 있는 장소를 아는데, 갈래? 남자는 피식 웃으면서 되물었다. 그게 어딘데? 내 방.

어쨌든 시작은 그랬으나, 혹은 오히려 그랬던 만큼, 맥스와 피에르는 서로를 존중했다. 다시 말해 서로에게 불필요한 것은 아무것도 묻지 않았다. 때문에 그는 피에르와 1년 가까이 만나고도 그날 피에르가 마주치고 싶지 않아 했던 사람이 누구인지 같은 주제는 입에 올리지 않았다. 맥스 베르스타펜이 이를 알게 된 것은 순전히 우연에 가까웠지만, 또 언젠가는 일어날 수밖에 없는 일이기도 했다.

비가 오는 아침에 나가고 싶은 사람은 없었고, 일요일 오전임을 감안하면 더욱 그랬다. 하지만 피에르 가슬리는 매일 6시 반에 일어나는 것이 몸에 밴 사람이었고, 그는 맥스가 마침내 짜증을 내며 눈을 뜰 때까지 그를 깨웠다.

"대체 왜 지금 가야 되는데."

"시즌 메뉴는 한정이란 말이야. 늦게 갔다가 다 팔리면 어떡해?"

"너 말고 대체 누가 오픈 시간에 맞춰서 무슨 케이크를 사러 가는데."

"스트로베리 맛차 케이크!"

"아니, 아, 됐다."

맥스는 투덜거리면서도 옷을 챙겨입었다. 피에르는 이미 나갈 준비를 마친 후였다. 다행히 비는 거의 그친 후였고, 그들은 우산 없이 나섰다. 피에르가 모나코에서 가장 좋아한다는 카페는 맥스의 집에서 그리 멀지 않았다. 오픈 직전, 실제로 가게 앞에 줄이 있는 것을 두 눈으로 확인한 맥스는 살짝 질린 기분으로 뒤에 가서 섰다.

또 케이크만 사는 것도 아니었다. 왜 사람은 두 명인데 음료는 네 잔인지 의문을 품으며, 맥스는 피에르가 건넨 박스를 받아들었다. 잘 들어, 케이크 안 뭉개지게. 진짜 가지가지 한다. 그들은 카페 밖으로 나와 집으로 돌아가려고 했고, 바로 그 길에서 샤를 르클레르와 마주쳤다.

"샤를."

피에르는 멈춰섰다. 그는 잠시 어쩔 줄을 몰라 하다가, 이내 샤를을 똑바로 응시했다. 바로 옆에 선 사람만이 알 수 있을 정도로, 입술에는 미미한 긴장이 어렸다. 샤를은 처음 마주친 순간부터 그를 보고 있었다. 피에르는 한참 망설이다가 이렇게 물었다.

"……잘 지냈어?"

샤를은 고개를 끄덕였다. 그는 뭐라고 입을 열려다가, 아랫입술을 꽉 깨물고는 고개를 돌렸다. 맥스는 그가 자신을 응시하자 살짝 불편해졌다. 샤를 르클레르와 이런 식으로 마주치는 것은 완전히 예상 범위 밖의 일이었다. 그는 맥스와 피에르를 번갈아 봤다. 문득 맥스는 그가 무슨 생각을 하는지 알 것 같았다. 그 생각은 완전히 틀렸지만, 별로 정정해주고 싶지는 않았다.

"진심이야, 피에르?"

"뭐가?"

피에르는 되물었다. 그는 샤를의 시선을 따라갔고, 맥스를 물끄러미 보다가 화들짝 놀랐다. 마치 맥스가 언제부터 이곳에, 자신의 옆에, 있는지 몰랐다는 듯이. 피에르는 이 상황에서 가장 부적절한 행동을 택했다. 그는 소리내어 웃기 시작했다. 뭐야, 둘이 아는 사이였어? 진짜 웃기다……. 샤를은 할 말이 많아 보였고, 맥스는 대화가 길어지리라는 것을 알았다.

* * *

피에르 가슬리는 빨간색을 좋아한다고 했다. 적어도 그것이 피에르보다 먼저 색을 보게 된 샤를의 주장이었다. 피에르는 자신의 눈으로 직접 확인할 수 있게 되기까지 이를 믿지 않았다. 열다섯은 '진정한 사랑'을 알기에는 다소 어렸으나, 샤를 르클레르는 그렇게 생각하지 않는 듯했다. 그는 자신이 피에르로 인해 색을 볼 수 있게 되었다고 주장했다. 피에르는 그럴 리가 없다고 그에게 면박을 주었는데, 우선 진짜로 그럴 리가 없을 가능성이 없기 때문이었고, 두 번째 이유는 부담스러웠기 때문이다. 누군가에게 완전히 새로운 세상을 열어주는 사람이 되는 것. 열다섯의 피에르는 그럴 자신이 없었다. 마지막 이유는…….

선생님은 어떻게 생각하세요? 그동안 쭉—샤를과 처음 만났을 때부터, 헤어진 후를 거쳐, 지금까지— 고민해왔던 것에 대해 묻자, 의사는 지친 얼굴로 대답했다. 조금 따끔할 거예요. 그리고는 주사바늘이 푹 들어왔다. 피에르는 표정을 찌푸렸다.

"5분간 지혈하셔야 해요."

"아니 잠시만요—"

"지금 줄 안 보여요?

피에르는 뒤를 돌아봤다. 색상 구분이 필수인 전공—미술대학부터 사관학교까지—을 지원하는 학생들이 대기실에 꽉 차 있었다. 그는 황급히 나왔다. 수납 창구의 간호사는 오늘 안에 효과가 나타나지 않으면 내일 내원하라고 주의를 줬다.

버스를 타고 돌아오는 동안, 그는 아주 날카로운 것이 관자놀이로 들어와 두개골 안을 휘젓는 듯한 통증을 느꼈다. 처방받은 진통제를 삼키고 창에 기댄 채, 피에르는 천천히 숨을 몰아쉬었다. 진통제는 별 소용이 없었고, 어느 순간 그는 울기 시작했다. 눈물로 범벅이 된 시야에 창밖의 풍경이 들어왔다. 봄의 신록에 부딪히며, 그는 아픈 눈을 오랫동안 뜨고 있었다.

맥스 베르스타펜은 좀 웃기는 구석이 있었지만 어쨌든 자신과 크게 마찰을 일으키는 유형은 아니었기에, 피에르 가슬리는 그와의 관계를 굳이 그만두지 않았다. 학교에서 루앙까지 가려면 반나절 가량이 걸렸기 때문에 특별히 집에 가야 할 일이 없을 때면 모나코가 편했다. 가기에도 편했고, 있기도 편했다.

어쩌면 맥스 때문에 편한 것일 수도 있었다. 가끔 그들은 TV에 나오는 오래되고 재미없는 영화를 함께 봤는데, 그때마다 피에르는 그에게 기댄 채 반쯤 졸았다. 어느 밤에는 색채를 소재로 한 뻔한 로맨스 영화가 나오고 있었고, 처음에는 꽤 잘생긴 남자 주인공의 얼굴 때문에 집중해서 봤다. 그러나 곧 어김없이 졸기 시작했고, 깼을 때는 맥스가 화면을 뚫어져라 보고 있었다.

"재밌어?"

"그냥, 뭐……. "

"뭔 내용인데?"

"저 여자가 남자를 먼저 좋아했고 자기는 색이 보였는데 남자 쪽은 아니어서 진짜 사랑이 아니라는 얘기."

"그런데?"

"사실 남자가 거짓말을 하고 있던 거야. 그래서 인정하고, 방금 인정했어."

"그게 만일 거짓말이 아니었으면?"

피에르는 물었다. 맥스는 화면에서 시선을 떼고 그를 비스듬히 바라봤다. 피에르는 재차 물었다. 만일 그 남자는 진짜로 색이 안 보인 거라면, 그럼 그게 사랑인가?

"……난 그렇다고 생각해."

"뭐가?"

"사랑이 맞다고. 적어도 나는 그랬어."

"음, 아니었을 수도 있잖아. 네가 일방적으로 좋아한 거니까."

그가 분명히 기분 나빠할 것을 알면서도 피에르는 그렇게 대답했다. 예상대로 맥스는 표정을 굳혔다. 피에르는 이를 못 본 척했다.

"넌 주사 맞았나 봐?"

"응, 사관학교 오려고."

"그러니까 그렇지."

피에르에게는 익숙한 주제였다. 사랑도 모르면서, 어떻게 그럴 수가 있어……. 피에르, 정말이야? 충격받은 듯한 샤를의 목소리가 아직도 귓가에 선명했다. 그는 피식 웃으면서 맥스의 가슴을 밀쳤다. 개소리하지 마. 맥스는 한참 동안 그를 노려보다가 달려들었고, 그렇게 피에르는 한 번 더 죄책감을 미뤘다.

물론 영원히 피할 수는 없었다. 사실 언젠가 이런 일이 일어날 것이라고 짐작해오기는 했다. 주말마다 모나코에 오면서, 샤를과 마주치지 않을 수는 없었기 때문이다.

"뭐야, 둘이 아는 사이였어? 진짜 웃기다……."

하지만 이건 예상 밖이었다. 맥스의 당황한 얼굴도 웃겼고, 샤를의 굳은 얼굴도 솔직히 웃겼다. 피에르는 한참 후에야 진정했다. 그는 샤를을 똑바로 보면서 말했다.

"궁금한 게 많은데, 너네 집 아직도 저기지?"

피에르는 카페와 마주 있는 언덕 위를 눈짓했다. 샤를은 고개를 끄덕였다.

맥스는 이 상황을 무척이나 불편해하는 듯했다. 사실 그는 중간에 자신의 집으로 돌아가려고 했으나, 피에르가 그를 붙잡았다. 너한테도 물어볼 게 있으니까 가지 마. 샤를의 집은 여전히 깔끔했고, 무채색으로 단정하게 꾸며진 집에서 유일하게 눈에 튀는 것은 붉은색의……. 샤를은 피에르가 어딜 보는지 깨닫자 황급히 방문을 닫았고, 그는 더 묻지 않았다.

"먹자."

식탁 위에 케이크와 커피를 내려놓았지만, 손을 대는 것은 피에르 혼자였다. 그는 기쁜 마음으로 스트로베리 맛차 케이크를 먹다가, 맥스에게 말했다.

"너도 먹어. 너는 안 먹어봤잖아?"

맥스는 대답하지 않았다. 그는 속으로 무언가를 치열하게 생각하는 듯했고, 피에르는 이를 궁금해하지 않았다. 그는 자신이 궁금한 것만 궁금했다.

"그래서 너네 둘은 어떻게 아는 사인데?"

"……어머니가 쟤네 아버지와 같은 회사에 다니셔."

"그건 나도 아는데. 그렇다고 임직원 자녀끼리 서로 다 아는 건 아니잖아?"

피에르의 질문에 샤를은 잠시 망설이다가, 곧 입을 꽉 다물었다. 맥스 역시 말하고 싶은 생각이 없어 보였다. 그러나 그는 아직 궁금했다.

"둘이 설마 예전에 잔 건 아니지?"

"대체 무슨 소리야."

"미쳤어?"

둘이 동시에 입을 열었다. 아님 말고, 피에르는 어깨를 으쓱거렸다. 근데 그거 말고 사이가 나쁠 일이 뭐가 있는데? 이어지는 혼잣말에 맥스는 어이가 없다는 듯이 쏘아붙였다.

"모든 사람이 너 같은 줄 알아?"

"내가 뭐?"

맥스는 대답하지 못했다. 말도 못 할 거면서 왜 시비를 털어, 피에르는 입이 근질거렸다.

"진짜 안 먹어? 너도 여기 케이크 좋아했잖아."

대신 그는 샤를을 돌아보며 물었다. 샤를은 고개를 저었고, 피에르는 포레누아 위에 장식된 체리를 포크로 살짝 찔렀다. 그는 체리를 입까지 가져와 앞니 끝으로 깨무는 순간까지 떠나지 않는 시선을 느꼈다. 혀끝에 맴도는 신맛을 오랫동안 느끼며, 그는 지금 이 상황에는 아무 문제도 없다고 스스로에게 다짐하듯 생각했다.

"나한테 궁금한 거 있어?"

정적이 흘렀고, 피에르는 끈기 있게 기다렸다. 내리깐 샤를의 속눈썹을 바라보며 그는 지나간 일들에 대해 생각하기 시작할 뻔했으나, 다행히 피에르에게는 상념에서 재빨리 빠져나오는 재능이 있었다. 마침내 샤를이 선언하듯이 말했다.

"나 곧 결혼할지도 몰라."

"그래?"

"여자친구가 결혼하고 싶어 해서."

피에르는 입을 열었다가, 순간 다시 다물었다. 그는 이렇게 묻고 싶었다. 근데, 그래서 그게 뭐? 샤를은 고개를 들어, 피에르를 마주 보았다.

"그래서 별로 궁금하지가 않아, 네가."

"거짓말."

그는 자리에서 일어섰다. 잠깐 맞붙은 시선이 어긋났다가, 피에르가 샤를을 내려다보았다.

"전부 궁금해 죽겠잖아. 내가 왜 인사도 없이 떠났는지, 그동안 어떻게 살았는지, 맥스 베르스타펜이랑은 무슨 관계인지."

그리고 왜 너를 사랑할 수 없었는지. 피에르는 그것만큼은 입 밖으로 꺼낼 수 없었다. 샤를은 고개를 돌렸고, 그는 멱살이라도 잡고 싶었다.

"나는 안 힘들었는지 알아?"

"……."

"너 때문에, 네 감정 때문에, 나는 안 휘둘렸는지 아냐고."

"피에르 가슬리."

샤를은 가라앉은 목소리로 그를 불렀다. 곧이어 천천히 다시 피에르와 눈을 마주친 그가, 마침내 물었다.

"그렇게 잘 알면서, 그때는 왜 몰랐어?"

때마침 요란하게 알람이 울리기 시작했고, 피에르는 핸드폰을 낚아챘다. 다시 학교로 돌아가야 할 시간이었다. 그는 마지막으로 내뱉듯이 말했다. 결혼 축하해.

짐을 챙기러 맥스의 집으로 돌아오는 동안 맥스는 반걸음 뒤에서 피에르를 따라왔다. 아, 케이크 다 두고 왔네, 너무 아깝다, 피에르 자신도 스스로가 말도 안 되는 소리를 하고 있다는 것을 알았지만, 멈출 수가 없었다. 그랬다가는 침묵에 질식할 것 같았다. 마침내 피에르는 아무한테도 하지 않았던 말을 꺼냈다. 이 얘기를 듣는 것이 맥스 베르스타펜이 될 줄은 꿈에도 생각하지 못한 일이었다.

"샤를은 나 때문에 색이 보이기 시작했대. 나를 사랑해서. 그게 말이 돼?"

"……말이 안 될 건 없지."

"내가 그럴 수 있을 리가 없잖아. 내가 뭔데 다른 사람을 바꿔? 난 그러고 싶지 않았어."

그의 말을 듣는 동안 맥스의 머릿속은 선명해졌다. 아, 다니엘도 이런 기분이었겠구나. 그의 집에 도착하자마자 피에르는 정복으로 갈아입고, 얼마 없는 짐을 챙겼다.

"게다가 나는 그러지 않았다고. 나는 걔랑 사귀면서도 끝까지 색을 못봤어. 샤를은 그 사실을 이해하지 못했지. 어쨌든 나도 걔를 좋아했으니까, 내가 거짓말을 한다고 생각했어."

"나를 좋아하듯이 걔를 좋아했던 거야?"

"누가 널 좋아한대?"

그는 재빨리 받아쳤고, 맥스는 문득 다행이라고 생각했다. 피에르는 시각을 확인했다. 맥스는 제안했다.

"학교까지 태워줄게."

"진짜?"

"30분 거리잖아."

"굳이 그러겠다면."

살롱 드 프로방스로 가는 동안, 피에르는 꼿꼿하게 앉아 정면을 응시했다. 다시 비가 많이 내리기 시작했고, 그는 이런 날씨에 대중교통을 타지 않아 다행이라고 생각했다. 붉게 번진 신호등 불빛을 바라보던 피에르는 주머니에 이어 가방에서 무언가를 찾기 시작했다.

학교 주차장에 그를 내려줬을 때, 피에르는 맥스의 손을 잡았다가 뗐다. 손 안에는 그의 집 열쇠가 놓여있었다.

"당분간 모나코에 안 갈 것 같아서 돌려줄게."

"그래."

"연락할 일 있으면 연락해. 잘 지내고."

그 말을 끝으로 피에르는 맥스의 양 뺨에 키스한 후 돌아섰다. 맥스는 자신에게서 멀어져가는 그의 뒷모습을 바라보다가, 다시 차에 시동을 걸었다.


End file.
